Sam and Jessica
by jarielynn
Summary: Little dabbles about Sam and Jessica. In no particular order, just glimpses into their life together.
1. Sam's 21st Birthday

Sam's 21st Birthday

Sam awoke to soft kisses on his eyelids and cheeks. Jessica's nails lightly tickled along his chest and he smiled, drowsily opening his eyes. "Hey, baby," she said peering down at him.

"Hmmmm," he mumbled, brushing at her hair.

"Happy Birthday."Her lips met his, slightly skimming across before pulling back. "Twenty-One. Legal."

Rolling his eyes, Sam scoffed. "Yeah, big deal."

Jessica's warm blue eyes met his and Sam's heart did a little flip. Tugging at her hair gently, he pulled her towards him. This kiss was a little longer, a little harder. Sam sighed against her lips, when she broke away. "I could make you breakfast? I got some of your favorite things."

Sam's arm went around her waist pulling her closer as he shook his head. "I like you just where you are."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." His nose ran along her neck, and he nibbled at her ear before whispering, "God, I love you."

Jessica turned her face to his. "I'm supposed to say that. It's your birthday."

Sam buried his fingers in her hair and kissed her, long wet kisses full of promise and desire. Clothes came off. Skin met skin, and Sam made Jess forget all about birthdays and breakfast.

-xx—

Jessica was standing in their little kitchen, swaying softly to the music. She wore one of Sam's t-shirts and it swung around her legs as she danced. Pouring some batter in the skillet, she smiled, thinking about the morning and the day ahead. She wanted it to be special for him. Birthdays should be special and it made her sad that Sam had no family here to be with. She hoped his brother would call.

Hands gripped her hips, and she grinned as she turned. "It smells amazing in here. What are you cooking?" Sam gave her a quick kiss before looking over her shoulder at the food spread out on the counter.

"Pancakes and scrambled eggs. I have strawberries." Picking one up in her fingers, Jess placed it against his lips. Sam took a bite and Jessica's head fell to the side as she watched him chew. Sam cocked an eyebrow at her his mouth forming a cocky smile."What?" she asked innocently.

Sam's phone chirped from the other room and he reluctantly let her go to answer it. Curious, Jess followed him. The phone continued to ring as she came around the corner. "It's Dean," Sam said, a small frown marring his features.

"Well... answer it. Maybe he wants to wish you a happy birthday."

He shook his head and threw the phone on the bed. "We'll just end up arguing."

Quickly, before he could stop her, Jess grabbed the phone off the bed and pushed the answer key. "Jess!" Sam scowled, as she pushed the phone at him.

"Talk to him."

"Sam?" The voice on the other end came through. Sam stared down at the phone. "Sammy?"

Warily, he placed it against his ear. "Yeah... yeah, hi."

"Hey, just wanted to wish my little brother a happy birthday."

"Ok, thanks." Sam muttered, starting hard at the floor, trying to remember the last time he and Dean had even talked.

"Any plans for the big night? You're twenty-one now, you should celebrate."

"Just hangin' with a few friends nothing special." Sam sighed, and swallowed, "Dean, why'd you call?"

"What'd ya mean? It's your birthday."

"So?" Sam knew he sounded like a dick, but come on, he hadn't spoken to Dean or his Dad in years.

"Look, Sammy…"

"Don't call me that."

"Okay… Sam. About the past year, man, Dad …"

"I gotta go." Sam muttered; he did not want to get in another discussion with his brother about family obligations and their dad.

"Sam…"

"Thanks for calling, I'll talk to ya soon."

Dean sighed heavily on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, okay. Happy Birthday."

After hanging up, Sam sat on the bed as the last moments he had spent with his dad and brother played through his mind - the angry words between him and his dad, Dean's utter lack of support.

"Hey." Jessica said softly, taking a seat next to him and lightly brushing her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. I just thought... I mean you hardly ever talk about Dean, but when you do you seem so sad. I thought talking to him would be a good thing."

Sam smiled ruefully, and glanced up at her. "My brother and I's relationship is complicated."

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you?"

"No, probably not." Sam frowned; telling Jess about his life was not something he planned on ever doing.

Jessica looked away from him, an edge of sorrow touching her heart. If only he'd open up to her more. But that was Sam, and she'd known that from the moment they'd started dating. He was closed off and secretive and sometimes a bit paranoid, but she loved him. She hoped someday he would explain things more to her. Taking his hand, she stood and tugged. "Come on, let's go eat your breakfast before its cold. I put a lot of work into making it for you, ya know."


	2. Dreams and some Truths

Dreams and some Truths

"Jessica!" Sam screamed, jolting upright in bed. Gasping, he clutched at his chest, terror coursing through ever bone of his body. A tear slipped from the corner of his eye, as he fought to get himself under control. It was just a dream, just another dream, he thought frantically. But, fuck it had been so real and he couldn't shake the image of the fire.

The clock on the bedside table blinked back at him, nine o'clock. Jess would be in Humanities now. Pushing off the bed, Sam grabbed his jeans and slid them on. He slipped on a blue t-shirt as he walked out the door. Fear still pulsed in him; dread slipped up his spine and made him walk faster.

"Sam!" Sam faltered, slowing as his friend Brady made his way across the quad. "Hey, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Brady, I can't talk right now. Jess… I need to get to Jess."

Sam was about to walk away when Brady grabbed his shirt. "Woah, what happened to Jess?"

"I don't know… nothing, probably. I just… have this feeling." Absently, rubbing at his chest Sam squinted and looked toward Langdon Hall where Jess was in class.

Brady let go, and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Alright, Buddy. Just call later, let me know she's alright."

"Yeah, sure, thanks." Sam started to run as he got closer to the building, the dread and fear now running rampant through his veins. He glanced once more over his shoulder before entering the building and noticed Brady still watching him. He gave a quick wave and closed the door behind him.

It was quiet inside and Sam's heavy footsteps echoed through the hall, his breathing loud and uneven. Throwing open the class door he stood in the doorway, eyes scanning the class, until they landed on the familiar blonde head of his girlfriend."Jessica!"

Jess looked up from her textbook, eyes wide and startled. Sam stood panting in her classroom, panic clearly written across his face, chest heaving, cheeks flushed. Standing, she glanced at her professor. "Excuse me, sir. I apologize." As quietly as possible she left the room, taking Sam's hand on her way out.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked her hand cupping his cheek. He looked terrified, and Jessica's heart gave a tug as his eyes met hers.

"You're okay. Thank God." His long arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close, his face burying in her hair. Sam breathed in deeply, his pulse gradually slowing down. She was okay, _okay_, it had been just a dream. His hands ran down her arms as he stepped back to give her a quick once-over.

"Sam, why wouldn't I be? I was in class. Are you okay?" Jess, worried her bottom lip between her teeth, her hand slipping down to lay on his chest.

"I'm fine," he said, his voice a little gruff and unsteady. He blinked rapidly, and Jessica swore she saw tears building up in those hazel eyes she loved so much.

"Oh, Baby, let's go back to the house."

"No, it's alright." Giving her a shaky smile Sam straightened up and pushed her lightly back towards her class. "You should go, finish your class."

"I don't have to." Jessica wasn't sure about leaving him right now. He had seemed so vulnerable just moments before, and everything inside her wanted to take him home and make him feel better.

"No, go. Please. I'll just wait here." Sam leaned back against the wall, arms crossed in front of him.

"You're going to wait?" Uncertainly, Jess took a step back at Sam's nod. "Okay." Looking him over one more time, a worried frown on her face she turned and went back inside.

He was still standing there when she came back out an hour later.

-xx—

Jess was getting herself a bowl of cereal when she heard the tortured cry of her boyfriend. The guttural "No!" froze her where she stood. The following scream made her drop the bowl. It shattered into a hundred shards when it hit the floor. Jess didn't feel a thing as her bare feet ran over top of them before she bolted down the hallway.

Sam was lying in their bed, his fists clinging to the sheets, his body trashing against the mattress. "Sam!" she yelled, rushing to his side. "Sam, please!"

Sam's eyes flew open and he stared up at her. "Shit," he breathed.

Jessica sat on the edge of the bed, and brushed his hair back from his forehead. "It's okay…"

Sam grabbed her and pulled her close. It had been the same dream. He'd had it now a few times, and it always ended in fire and Jess… Squeezing his eyes shut, his hold tightened as his body shuddered.

"Sam?" He was scaring her. He shook in her arms and he was holding her so tight she could barely breathe. "What is it?"

"Just a dream," he muttered, pulling back from her a little.

"The same dream from the other night?" A few nights ago, he'd woken her in the middle of the night. He was flailing around and moaning, a horrible sound that had broken her heart.

Looking down, he let her go. "I… I don't remember." But he did and it had been the same.

"Maybe if you talk about it, you'll feel better. Get it out in the open so it quits haunting you at night?"

"It's just… I don't know… umm… I… I really can't remember it anymore." Guiltily, he rubbed a hand down his face so he wouldn't have to look at her.

"Damn it, Sam. You're a terrible liar, you know that?" Jessica stood wincing, at the sharp pain in her foot. "Why can't you ever talk to me?"

"I _do_ talk to you."

"No, you don't. You won't tell me about what's bothering you so much that you're having nightmares. You never talk about your family or you past. Sometimes, I feel like I barely even know you." Sighing, she turned to walk away. "Ow, damn it!" Lifting her foot, she flinched at the bloody footprint on the floor.

"What happened?" Sam asked, reaching down to take her foot.

Jerking away, she scowled. "It's fine. I don't need _your_ help any more than you need _mine_."

He shook his head and reached for her again. "Jess, you're bleeding. Let me see."

"No!" Jess yelled, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She hobbled further away from him, upset, angry, and hurting. "So, I'm bleeding and yes it hurts, but you're hurting too and you won't let me help you!" She made it into the bathroom before completely giving into her tears.

Slamming the door, she turned on the sink and grabbed a washcloth. Sitting on the toilet, she carefully examined her foot. There was a piece of glass sticking out of it still; that was why it hurt so much. Pulling it out, she gave a little groan and held the cloth to her foot. She cried, big fat tears, that left her a sniveling mess. Wiping at her face, she glared at Sam when he opened the door.

Kneeling beside her, he took her foot and gently washed it off. Softly, he began to speak. "My dad was… well, he's an ass. Dean and I never had a home. We moved around constantly. We lived in hotels, stayed with friends sometimes." Grabbing some band-aids and Neosporin from the cabinet he made quick work of fixing her up. "He would leave for days at a time. Dean was more like a father to me than dad ever was. He took care of me." Bending down, Sam lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the living room. " When I decided to go to Stanford, my dad wasn't happy. I thought Dean would support me. I was wrong." Swallowing, Sam sat Jess on the couch. "Just relax for a minute. I'll go clean up the glass."


End file.
